


Ten Things I Like About You

by sassycashley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Dean starts finding presents from Castiel along with a slip of paper that explains his gifts in a cheesy poem format.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was only half awake when he heard footsteps in the hall followed by the sound of something slipping beneath his bedroom door. Grumbling, the floor beneath his feet is frigid when he gets up to investigate. He finds an envelope on the ground and picks it up, studying it in the light cast by his alarm clock. It has Dean written on the front in blue ink, easy to make out against the pale yellow background. He grins at the familiar handwriting, thinking back to the last night they saw each other - curled up on opposite sides of the couch with their feet touching in the middle as they watched _10 Things I Hate About You_. His heart light with the memory fresh in his mind, he carefully rips the edge of the envelope open and pulls out the card. Except it’s not a card - it’s a photograph; an old one that burned in a fire years ago. It has burn marks around the edges - the fire must have just barely missed the faces looking back at him. He looks inside the envelope to find a note inside.

_I like the way you love your friends_

Dean stares at the writing, wondering what the hell Cas is up to. He sets the photograph and note on his nightstand before sending out a text to the angel that goes unanswered.

….

The next morning Dean is lying in bed, willing himself to drift back to sleep, back into the first good dream he’s had in years. He thinks of mouths touching as sweet words escape; of blue eyes and strong hands pulling him close. A knock at the door interrupts his daydream and he reluctantly answers.

“Yeah?” he asks, his voice rough with the memory of sleep.

“Uh, I was told to wake you up,” Sam says from the other side of the door.

“From who?”

“Just come to the kitchen,” Sam walks away before Dean can question him any further.

When he walks into the kitchen, he finds Sam sitting at the table eating breakfast and Castiel, to Dean’s astonishment, flipping bacon in a frying pan. Castiel’s trench coat and jacket are hanging on a chair and instead he’s wearing an apron over his white button up. His hair is messy and his shoes are off as he slides over the tile in his socks between the oven and the toaster.

“Woah,” Dean exclaims as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He’s about to take a picture when Castiel turns around.

“Hello, Dean. I might have burned the toast,” Castiel says before he notices the phone in Dean’s hand. His eyes squint and he tilts his head, “Are you taking a picture of me?”

“Can you blame me? It’s not every day I have an angel making me breakfast,” Dean grins, his eyes twinkling. Sam coughs loudly, Castiel and Dean break eye contact. Dean pockets the phone and looks down at his feet, concentrating on the dirty floor as he tries to wipe the dorky smile off of his face. He looks back up when he hears Sam scooting his chair out as he thanks Cas for the meal. Dean takes a seat at the table and Sam pats him on the back before slipping off into another part of the bunker. Castiel slides a plate under Dean’s nose, complete with eggs, bacon, and slightly burned toast.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean feels the Cas’s body heat, feels how close they are, “I’ll do the washing up.”

Castiel places his hand on Dean’s shoulder, his blue eyes piercing, “Let me take care of you, Dean.”

Dean swallows, “Uh, okay,” he mumbles, letting Castiel clean up as he eats his breakfast. It’s pretty good for an angel who never cooks, but Dean would still like to teach him a few tricks he has up his sleeves. He could spend a whole day in the kitchen teaching Cas how to cook if they had the time; elbows bumping, music playing, as they cut various vegetables side by side. When he’s done eating he places his fork on his plate, pushing it away as he says thank you again. Castiel smiles and walks toward him, placing a piece of paper face down.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” he says, and when Dean is about to reach out to him, he’s gone. Dean turns his head in all directions but there’s no sign of the angel. His trench coat and jacket are gone and Dean’s heart sinks. He picks up the piece of paper in front of him and realizes it’s the same one from the night before, except this time Cas has added to it. It now reads;

_I like the way you love your friends_

_And the way you care for Sam_

….

It was six in the evening when Dean received a text from Cas; the first time he’d heard from him since breakfast the day before.

**Cas**

_Go look in your car_

**Dean**

_Okay…?_

He heads to the garage and pauses outside the door when he hears music playing, recognizing the beat to Shake It Off. The garage is empty, Taylor Swift’s voice singing to an audience of white walls and old cars. When he opens the door to the Impala, he realizes his car isn’t turned on but the music continues to play. There’s a note taped to the steering wheel:

Here’s some of the popular songs I’ve seen you try to pretend not to like, along with a few you’ve “come around to liking”. I labeled the cassette as mine in case you aren’t ready to admit that sometimes you like really catchy pop songs.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head at the nonsense as he ejects the tape from the player. Just like Cas said it would, it reads Castiel’s Roadtrip Music. He pushes the cassette back in and sings along to the chorus of another Taylor Swift song when his eye catches a folded up paper being held down by a windshield wiper. His head bobbing along, Dean gets out of the car and smiles when he recognizes the note, a title and two more lines having been added:

**_Ten Things I Like About You_ **

_I like the way you love your friends_

_And the way you care for Sam_

_I like the way you sing too loud_

_When we’re stuck in a “goddamn” traffic jam_


	2. Chapter 2

There’s already a present at the end of Dean’s bed when he opens his eyes the next morning. It’s in a blue handle bag with a green balloon attached, which Dean will never admit he gushes over as he takes out the envelope inside and opens it. There’s two slips of paper and the first one is a postcard that says  _Wish You Were Here_  with a backdrop of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. On the back it reads:

_I tried to just give Castiel money for this but he wouldn’t take it unless he worked for it. So he helped me on a case involving something called ghost sickness. It was a weird one. I hope you enjoy your present - I helped him pick them out._

_-Jody_

_P.S. I wasn’t really sure what the angel was up to until I looked at the calendar. Happy early birthday!_

Dean hasn’t thought about his birthday in years; there’s been the occasional “Happy Birthday” from Sam with a small gift, but he usually doesn’t even remember it until he’s reminded. He doesn’t remember telling Castiel when his birthday is, but these must be birthday gifts. When he pulls out the second item in the envelope, he’s excited to see what else has been added.

 

**_Ten Things I Like About You_ **

_I like the way you love your friends_

_And the way you care for Sam_

_I like the way you sing too loud_

_When we’re stuck in a “goddamn” traffic jam_

_I like those flannel shirts you wear_

_Mostly because they smell like you_

Inside the bag, wrapped in tissue paper, are four new flannel shirts, each a different color.

….

It’s not that he was expecting a present the next day - he almost never gets presents in the first place - but Dean can’t help but feel his heart sink little by little as the day slips into night and there’s no sign of that slip of paper. He’s laying on the couch playing  _Words with Friends_  with Claire, his head threatening to burst from looking at screens all day, unable to stop himself from playing another round. Right as he’s about to put down the phone for good, he hears a rustle of wings behind him.

“Follow me,” Castiel says, not waiting for Dean before he starts walking down the hall. Dean jumps up to follow him, pausing when he feels his heartbeat in his head. He continues to follow Castiel into the bathroom, where the angel stands in front of a cabinet. “Are you okay?” the angel asks.

 “Just a slight headache, nothing to worry about.”

Castiel steps forward and puts the palm of his hand on the side of Dean’s cheek, smiling as relief washes over the hunter’s face.

“Thank you, Cas.”

“Of course, Dean,” he slides his hand off of Dean’s face, “That’s actually why I’m here. I saw you were low on medical supplies last time I was here,” he opens the cabinet to reveal dozens of medications and a new first aid kit. “You’re obviously a very protective person - running in without a plan to save people - and I’d be lying if I said that doesn’t worry me. I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately to heal you, and I hope that changes soon. So this is for you to use when I’m not with you, or if at some point I never make it back.”

“Woah, Cas, what do you mean ‘never make it back’? What are you up to?”

Castiel smiles, “There’s that protectiveness,” he puts one hand on Dean’s shoulder, the other one places something in Dean’s hand, “Don’t be worried,”  his eyes are sad as he rubs soft circles with his thumb on the back of Dean’s hand. “It’s almost over.” And just as soon as he came, he’s gone again. Dean looks down at his palm, down at the slip of paper.

 

**_Ten Things I Like About You_ **

_I like the way you love your friends_

_And the way you care for Sam_

_I like the way you sing too loud_

_When we’re stuck in a “goddamn” traffic jam_

_I like those flannel shirts you wear_

_Mostly because they smell like you_

_It drives me crazy how protective you are_

_But I kind of like that too_

_…_

The next couple of days are some of the slowest Dean has experienced. He hasn’t heard from Cas and there hasn’t been any sign of that poem the angel has been updating. Sick with worry, Dean has called multiple times only to be sent straight to voicemail. His phone finally rings with Cas’s name on the front and Dean answers before the second ring.

“Are you okay?” are the first words out of Dean’s mouth.

“I’m fine, Dean. I’m sorry I haven’t kept up with the gifts - I meant to do one every day.”

“Cas, I don’t care about the gifts, I was just worried about you,” Dean’s voice comes out higher pitched than he wants, probably revealing too much but he doesn’t care this time.

“If you don’t care about my presents then why are you wearing one of the flannels I gave you?” Dean catches the smile in that question and turns around to find Cas, still with the phone to his ear.

“Maybe I need to do laundry,” Dean teases.

“Asshole,” Castiel throws back, but he’s grinning as he hangs up the phone, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” they look each other over for a moment until it gets to be too intimate and they break eye contact. “I do have another present for you. It’s in the living room.”

Castiel leads the way, stopping in front of a bookshelf. It already has Dean’s collection sitting on it, along with a few new books. There’s one titled “Cooking for the Joker; Jokes Included in Every Recipe!” the other is a new collection of Lord of the Rings.

“I made the bookshelf myself, some guy in Vancouver helped me out after he found me looking through a pile of magazines on woodworking. The cookbook just sounded like something you might like. The Lord of the Rings books - I know you like to pretend that you’re not a nerd, but Sam and I already know you are. You might as well enjoy it.”

“Wow, thanks Cas. You know you don’t have to do this - especially this much. Birthdays aren’t normally this extravagant.”

“I know, but I thought I would try and make up for some of the years you didn’t get anything. You deserved better.”

Dean doesn’t say anything - he isn’t sure what to say. He runs his fingers over the bookshelf instead, appreciating the work that went into it.

“Can I use your guest room tonight?” Castiel asks, unaware of the jolt of happiness Dean suddenly feels.

“Of course, Cas,” Castiel turns to walk towards the room, “Wait, this might be a stupid question, but where’s the poem?”

Castiel’s eyes sparkle as he answers, “In one of the new books.” Dean hears a door close as he opens  _Fellowship of the Ring,_ the paper falling out onto his waiting hand.

 

**_Ten Things I Like About You_ **

_I like the way you love your friends_

_And the way you care for Sam_

_I like the way you sing too loud_

_When we’re stuck in a “goddamn” traffic jam_

_I like those flannel shirts you wear_

_Mostly because they smell like you_

_It drives me crazy how protective you are_

_But I kind of like that too_

_I like your stupid jokes_

_I like the way you cook_

_I like it when I find you reading_

_Even when you try to hide your book_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday January 24th (Dean's birthday ;) ) I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr if you want more Dean & Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime between the hours of one and two in the morning, Dean fell asleep reading his new cookbook. He’s in the middle of fighting his way through hell in one of his worst recurring nightmares when he feels a hand stroke his cheek, pulling him away from the dream. When he opens his eyes it’s to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at him, concerned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I only meant to take your nightmare away,” the angel says softly. He tries to move his hand away but Dean catches it, keeping it on his face as he rubs his thumb along the back of Cas’s hand.

“Thank you,” Dean answers. He moves his hand and holds up the blanket covering him; an invitation.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to invade your space,” Castiel drops his hand and takes a step back.

Dean rolls his eyes, still holding up the blanket, “That’s what I want, Cas.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Castiel crawls under the blanket, situating himself to have his back to Dean, who stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Face me,” Dean whispers, his voice barely audible. Castiel moves to his side, so close to Dean that he could count his freckles.

“Did you see the blanket I got for you?” Castiel asks, tipping his head to indicate the blanket keeping them warm.

“No, I was too busy looking at you,” Dean smiles, wondering if Cas can hear the pounding in his chest. He looks away from Cas to study the blanket, noticing for the first time that it’s a quilt - one he remembers using as a child before the real nightmares began. “Wow, Cas. How did you find this?”

“Time travel is a wonderful thing, although not always easy. It was worth it though.”

“Is that where you’ve been? In the past?”

“Sometimes. I’ll tell you soon, I promise.”

“I miss you,” the words slip out, leaving a pit of regret in Dean’s stomach. He lowers his eyes, ashamed.

Castiel takes his Dean’s hand, weaving their fingers together. “Hey,” he says, catching the hunter’s eyes, “I like it when you’re soft. I miss you when I’m far.”

Dean grins as he looks away again, trying to stop his face from lighting up, “Is that the next part in the poem?”

“Yes.”

….

It must be late in the morning by now, but it’s hard to tell without any windows to let in sunlight. Sad to find himself alone on the couch, Dean rolls over to check his phone for any messages when he sees a faint blue light coming from the hallway. He gets up and follows it to his bedroom, where he sees a small vial of blue liquid on his bed. He picks up the paper next to it, hoping the poem will give him a clue.

Ten Things I Like About You

I like the way you love your friends  
And the way you care for Sam  
I like the way you sing too loud  
When we’re stuck in a “goddamn” traffic jam

I like those flannel shirts you wear  
Mostly because they smell like you  
It drives me crazy how protective you are  
But I kind of like that too

I like your stupid jokes  
I like the way you cook  
I like it when I find you reading  
Even when you try to hide your books

I like it when you’re soft  
I miss you when I’m far  
I like the way you blush when I say  
I love you just the way you are

“And I do,” a voice says from the doorway, “I know I’ve said it before but I thought you deserved to hear it when one of us isn’t in the process of dying. When the world continues to spin without our help.” A hand grips Dean’s shoulder but he doesn’t turn around. The feel of stubble light against ear sends shivers up his spine, “I love you just like this,” Castiel murmurs. Dean turns around as Castiel continues; “I don’t want to miss you anymore - I don’t want to lose you, ever. So I gave up my grace and made it yours.”

“You did what?” 

“I want to be with you, but more than anything I want you to be safe. When I extracted my grace I made it so you can use it as medicine, if needed, for you or Sam. That’s what I’ve been up to - it took some complicated spell work.”

“Cas, I can’t take this.”

“It’s not just medicine, though. It’s a promise. A promise that I’ll stick around,” Castiel moves closer to Dean, his voice low, “I’m sorry about all the times I left. I used to think that’s what you wanted.”

Dean’s mind is racing in all different directions, trying to figure out what’s real, unable to string a real sentence together. And then he stops thinking and grabs Castiel by the shirt and kisses him, hard. His heartbeat thudding in his ears, Dean whimpers when Castiel sucks on his lower lip. They separate to look at each other, Castiel smiling as he says, “Happy Birthday, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short, I've been extremely busy this week and unfortunately had to put off writing (which is my favorite thing :( ). I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr, come follow me/talk to me/flail about dean & cas with me :)


End file.
